User talk:GoWeegeeGo
Stuff If you're wondering why this page is blank, it is because I cleaned it out. If you want to know what was on here before, feel free to access the history. Weegee 22:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Maybe... Oh, and I wasn't really on chat Tuesday anyway. I'' had a lot of homework. :P Weegee (help forum | blog) 23:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I Like Your New Icon So I'll Use It Puralleo (talk) 01:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) My Zalleo Impression (and chat request) CHAT!!!!!!!! You like my Zalleo impression? (or Puralleo now.) TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 20:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Okay, I'm awake now. Chat? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 14:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee If you're still awake, chat? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 00:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GWG, You said you finished the Malleo head you drew for me, right? Well, since you can't post it on Weegeepedia, you can post it on my wiki: www.larnofinpedia.wikia.com TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 16:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee About Werepuppy being blocked. Hey GWG, I heard you blocked Werepuppy because he left a message on the Admins Only page (he told me when I asked him why he was blocked).The thing is, he is very sorry. He didn't know he would be blocked. He only posted because he was wondering how to become an admin. Can you find it in your heart to forgive him? Plus, sometimes chat's a bore without him. Thanks. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 23:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee I didn't block Werepuppy, ''he did. (I hope you know who I'm talking about, because I don't want to say his name.) Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) That's true or that"s just a kidding? (link) QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 13:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) It's a joke. Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) You scared me! QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 16:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:44, December 28, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GoWeegeeGo, you said you couldn't post your Malleo head on Weegeepedia, so you can post it on my wiki: www.larnofinpedia.wikia.com TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 02:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hi, GWG, This is Joey's mom. On his other account. Purralleo and him made up. I guess it was just a misunderstanding. He really likes this wiki page and loves reading about the Weegees. Thanks for helping him out. ---- Hypleegee I'm back! And I'm on chat! And yes, I am on Sonic R. Can't explain, let's just say SD Curse. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee You got something wrong on the Mashesh page! You said she was the FATHER? of Awheeo and Weegee. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 23:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GWG, What is Fakegee Blast? Sounds fun. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 17:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Fakegee Blast? That is an upcoming game. I am currently programming it. Make sure nobody makes that page until it is finished. Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) What's with the chat? Hypneegee took over it?? Is this another prank? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 20:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee 1. I'm back. 2. I saw something new on the Home Weegeepedia page...Discuss in chat. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee IM TELLING MALLEO!Puralleo (talk) 21:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) UNBAN MEPuralleo (talk) 21:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Can we please remove the Weegee Gangnam Style Articles? Unsigned post by Qqwwee. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ or the signature button! We could, but why do you want to? Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey GWG, Qqwwee got my message. Chat? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) TheAmazingHypneegee Hey GWG, what should I make? Geesus (A Fakegee version of Jesus) or Geeno (A Fakegee of Geno) TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 17:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee FREE AT LAAAASSSTTT!!!!! TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 02:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee CHATPuralleo (talk) 23:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Join Larnofinpedia!Puralleo (talk) 16:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I HATE MY BROTHER!!!Puralleo (talk) 20:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Still Azul. Also Chat.Puralleo (talk) 12:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey GoWeegeeGo Joeyjoe561 and I got banned from chat for not responding. Sorry we left the computer logged on. Can you unban us? Thanks Hypleegee Sure, though I don't know who banned you. Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:57, January 8, 2013 (UTC) CHATZZZZZZ?????Puralleo (talk) 02:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Same here! I can't go on any chat either! Maybe a glitch...? Yeah, a Weegia glitch... Maybe that's what held Xeneegee... Weegee (help forum | blog) 22:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Save MePuralleo (talk) 00:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC)P.S. TELL PUREEGEE TO STOP KILLING ME!!! Taht was Boron. Done. Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat. IM ALIVE!!! YAY!!!Puralleo (talk) 02:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) CHAT. IM ALIVE.Puralleo (talk) 12:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) To Larnofinpedia! AWAAAAY! Wait what...can you explain more clearly? [[User:General Beegee|''General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 00:08, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ''FINALLY! ''I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN AGES!'' Anyway, so there is this jerk named Boron who keeps blocking people and is immune to being blocked himself. Apparently, we need every admin on the wiki to help. I and TheAmazingHypneegee (the newest admin) are active. We need you, Ceegee, and Qqwwee. Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC)